Blood and Moonlight
by MarySedai
Summary: Crossover with Underworld in later chapters, similar themes all the way through, slow at first but picks up! The plan has been revealed and Reid is stuck in the middle. Underworld character now in the story! Go Read and Review please!
1. To Take Advantage

The night was calm but chilly, yet the feelings inside Nicky's were far from the outside. Everyone was having a good time, dancing, laughing, drinking and playing games. Tyler and Reid were at the pool table and as usual, trying to get unsuspecting victims to bet on impossible shots, helped along by a little 'magic'.

Reid stood at the side of the table, scanning the packed bar for anyone who might be game for a bit of pool.

"Looks like we may be out of luck" said Tyler, interrupting Reid's gaze.

"Come on, Baby Boy, your not gonna give up on them now are you? There's plenty of sucker's here tonight. We just have to be patient".

And patient he was, but Reid was beginning to tire and after an hour decided he should go join his friend, Tyler, who by now had long given up and had instead decided to drink to cure his boredom. Reid laughed as he watched his best friend attempt to chat up a cute blonde girl, only to slump down on the soft booth chairs after she moved away from him in disgust. Picking himself up he staggered over to Caleb and Pogue, who only laughed at his drunken behaviour.

"Caleb" Tyler slurred. "I love you, you're the golden boy, you kicked Chase's ass real good!" He placed an arm around Caleb, who tried his best to not inhale the alcohol scented breath emitting from Tyler's mouth.

"Ok, Baby Boy, I think you've had a little too much to drink. Reid!" The blonde boy went over to his friends.

"He scaring you, Caleb?" said Reid mockingly with a grin. "Wow Baby Boy, what's it like getting totally wasted for the first time?" He let out a short laugh and slapped the youngest Ipswich boy on the back. "yeah come on, lets get you back to the dorms"

"No! I don't want to!" Tyler cried. "I've just got started! I'm not even drunk!" it was obvious he was, his words were beginning to slur even more and despite the fact that he was sitting down, he was swaying on the spot.

Reid sighed, "Come on dude, time to go" with that he pulled him up and led him to the bar door. Upon coming outside, Reid's eye was caught by a girl whom he had slept with a few weeks back. She was standing with friends and looked over at Reid who realised that he still liked her.

"Ok, Baby Boy, umm you stay here for a second. Ill be right back." He ran up to the girl, with the hope that she might want him again. Yet he realised that his chances were slim when she arrogantly turned her back to him. "come on baby girl…"

Tyler found it incredibly hard to stand still in one place. He wanted to go on a adventure, be a dare devil and go sneaking in the dark. 'I can do that' he thought. Staggering like a zombie, he headed towards the back-end of the bar.

* * *

Elena waited in the shadows patiently behind Nicky's in the hope that a drunk or two might stumble out and fall into her capture. She had been waiting for almost and hour and still no-one had come out of the bar. 'must be a good one tonight', she thought. She realised that she could get into trouble for what she intended to do, her coven prohibited using humans as food, but it had been so long and there was only so much that the synthetic blood could do to satisfy her lust. The energy that could be gotten from a human was incredible and energy was something that Elena lacked in.

Hope had almost dissipated when suddenly footsteps were heard. Drunken footsteps at that. Peeking from behind a large dumpster, Elena could see a dark figure coming her way. His face could not be seen very clearly but she could tell that he was a young male. Stepping out from the shadows, she walked up to the drunk.

"well hello there young man"

Tyler wasn't quite sure how this woman in front of him had just appeared, he hadn't really been aware of anything around him, only that he wanted to go on an adventure. He tried to focus.

Elena finally saw him under the moonlight. 'wow' she thought 'didn't I pick a winner'. Tyler tried to speak…

"I…Err…do I know you?" he slurred with a frown. The woman staring at him just smiled.

"well not yet you don't" then she pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "but you could do".

Tyler was aware of the tingles going round his neck as she said this, despite the alcohol dulling all his senses.

"My name is Elena. What's yours, cutie pie?"

"oh, I'm Tyler, Tyler Simms"

"Nice to meet you Mr Simms, care to join me tonight? I'm rather lonely and you seem like such a nice boy".

Tyler noticed that she bit her lip when saying this. It was seductive, her eyes were seductive, staring straight through his. Should he go with her? He wanted to, she was beautiful and Tyler never had a girl this beautiful asking him to join her…where? Where though? 'perhaps her place' he thought. But then his friends wouldn't know where he had gone… "well, my friend is out front, I should go tell…tell…hick!...him where I'm going, see he might be worried."

Elena took Tyler's hands in hers and continued to stare at him seductively. "well, perhaps your 'friend' would like to join us?"

The question made Tyler think. It was Reid that he was on about. Would he really want him to join him and Elena tonight? "No!...he errm, he's busy tonight."

"well then we should get going, we don't want to waste time do we?" asked Elena, raising an eyebrow. Tyler shook his head, not able to say anything else. Sliding her fingers through Tyler's, they walked off together into the night.


	2. Tyler's Rebirth

**The idea from this story was thought up by a friend and I. we started it out as a role play but then decided it should be made into a fan fic and i have continued to expand some of it. i have many more ideas written down and overall the storyline is pretty good. **

**Disclaimer: its not mine but i wish it was!**

**Please tell me what you think!

* * *

**

Tyler squinted as the curtains of his dorm room were pulled back and the sun shone down on him in all its glory.

"Reid man, your such an ass!" was shouted angrily as he grabbed a pillow to cover his head. What time was it, 6, 7? Whatever it was he wasn't budging. He felt like crap not to mention the overwhelming hangover he had gained due to his boredom drinking.

Reid opened the rest of the curtains to allow the light fall on his hung-over friend. By the boy looked rough, Reid thought. Tyler's hair was scuffed and appeared to lie as if it had its own life-force, his eyes carried huge black rings underneath and his skin was pale...almost sickly looking.

"Dude! I think you enjoyed yourself wayyy to much last night. And where'd you go? You wandered off as soon as I turned my back!…Jeez you cant keep your eyes off babies for one second! Man I'm not gonna be a father." Reid walked over to Tyler's bedside and sat down. "I err saw your shirt over there…has lipstick on it…did you pull baby boy???" Reid smiled like a hungry child, as if about to be fed their favourite candy. Then his face darkened. "I also saw blood on your shirt. Can you remember what happened?"

"Mmmfgg" mumbled Tyler before lifting the pillow to look up to his friend through the gap. "I can't really remember…there was a girl…no, wait!...a woman" He said, trying to remember the person he had left the bar with. Even with the haze the drink had caused he could still remember her being very attractive but possibly a little too old to attend their school.

"she asked me back to her place…I dunno its still all fuzzy…can I go back to sleep now?" he grunted before hiding himself under the pillow.

Reid was overcome by laughter

"Holy crap. DUDE! BABY BOY PULLED…BABY BOY PULLED, BABY BOY PULLED!!!!" Reid shouted and danced around the room. "so yeah, what else happened? Or were you a little too intoxicated to remember? But DUDE! She asked you back to her place? I mean that's like…..ONE BIG HICKEY!"

Tyler's immediate response was a simple throwing of a pillow, which hit Reid square in the face. It wasn't the aim at which he was surprised at, but the force that it hit his friend with, which had caused him to stagger. "sorry" he added quickly. He didn't want to pick a fight right now, not only was Reid his best friend but Tyler was really not in a fit state to do so. Getting shakily to his feet, he went to examine the 'big hick'. It felt quite sore now that he thought about it. "what the hell?...I mean I know some people like to bite but that's…that's not right!"

"Looks like that chick had fangs man, FANGS! Maybe she had some sort of fetish with vampire's, you know the ones that have their teeth filed down or get false teeth??? But then again..." Reid inspected the bite mark on his friend's neck "it does look pretty real, like she knew what she was doing…man you look like shit...no, wait! Death's a better description" Reid looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm not gonna drink ridiculous amounts again…hell no if that's what's gonna happen...I mean I like kinky girls but…" he snorted "...not to the extreme". Reid then jumped on his bed and lay on his side facing Tyler, propping himself up with one arm. "hey look man, were all heading down to Nicky's tonight, just for a game of pool, you wanna come?"

Tyler nodded. "yeah, yeah ok, but I can't promise ill be my at my best. I think I still feel slightly intoxicated." They both chuckled. "first though, I need sleep, otherwise I might just snooze at the table"

* * *

Despite last nights escapades, Tyler found himself back at Nicky's. he still looked worn, abnormally pale and not to mention he was starving. His hand gripped the pool cue but his head wasn't in the game, which he realised when Reid shouted to him. "huh…what?" he asked before realising that it was his shot. Leaning weakly over the table he took it, but cringed as the clanking of the balls diving into the pockets were louder than usual.

"shit why is everything so loud in here?!" the obvious answer was because they were in a bar, but everything was exceptionally loud, Tyler could hear the scraping of chairs, the sound of footsteps and people's heartbeats? 'ah crap' he thought.

Reid looked over at Tyler, he was unusually twitchy but appeared to be on another planet. "baby boy are you alright?" he asked. He knew the answer was no, but he had to get Tyler to tell him what was bothering him so much. Despite his sometimes childish behaviour, Reid still cared for his friend who now looked like he might be lost to death. He could see that something was horribly wrong with his friend, he just wasn't sure. "hey dude, come on lets go out where its quiet. Reid then walked over to Tyler and led him out in the cool peaceful night air.

Tyler willingly followed his friend outside, the cool air and quietness bringing a welcome change in atmosphere than that in the bar, which made him quite claustrophobic.

"you think something's wrong don't you? You usually insult me and tell me to buck up…but your being nice" the young boy stated with a shrug. They had been best friends since they were kids and when Reid became concerned, Tyler knew there was definitely something wrong. "look I'm fine, I just don't feel so good…maybe I should just head back. Caleb and Pogue are in there so you wont be on your own"

Reid's concern for his friend grew twice more. Now it seemed he was dead, had he not been moving about and had he not been breathing. His skin had grown ever paler...and his eyes...his eyes were blue to begin with but they had become brighter than ever before.

"dude they'll be fine, look I'll go tell them I'm taking you back to the dorm ok, your not well enough to go on your own".

Reid sat Tyler down on the gravel path and went to look for Pogue and Caleb. Just as he was about to walk back up to the bar doors, the two other friends stepped out. He was about to speak when a dark figure landed straight between him and them. Stopping abruptly, Reid took a step back. What he saw in front of him was a very attractive young woman, who appeared to be in her late 20's at most. Her long dark wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders almost reaching her hips on which her hands rested. She wore what looked like a leather corset patterned with ancient drawings. Her pants were tight leather also and she wore knee high leather boots. Looking back up at her face, Reid could see that she had a strong appearance, her nose slender and skin firm and as pale as Tyler's. But the most striking thing about her was her eyes. They were bright blue. As blue as Tyler's were becoming. "um..." said Reid quietly. "...have we met?" not sure if how he was starting the conversation the right thing to do.

Tyler spun around quickly as he heard something land behind him. As his eyes fell upon the young woman, they widened before he looked at his friend who seemed incapable of forming a sentence that wasn't made up from his many chat-up lines. "it's her…" he stated before realising that he was being rude. "it's you!" being further stated before he felt stupid saying it. She was dressed differently to the night before and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her attire.

Elena looked from the blonde boy's face to her new interest. He was turning, she could feel it...long before she saw his dying body. And he still looked as beautiful as ever, the strength and potential his blood held was enormous and smiling, she knew she had made the right decision.

"Tyler, how nice to see you again, your looking perfect tonight my child, soon you will be free." Looking at the blonde boy in front of her, she smirked seductively, then turned to look at Caleb and Pogue. Looking once more at Tyler she said "your friends are rather delicious, they too are strong, I can feel their blood. You might not possess the physical strength they do but your blood is stronger, and far more powerful. I can teach you to unleash that power...and perhaps your friends will join us in time".

"Hey look lady, you better not be thinking about taking baby boy!" he was stopped abruptly by the Beautiful woman as she hissed at him, showing a perfect set of teeth apart from the canines…they were long and pointed. "DUDES! THAT CHICKS GOT FANGS MAN! So YOU! Bit baby boy! I mean really come on there was no need…."

Reid was hit with a force so hard that it sent him flying across the gravel driveway, Rendering him unconscious. "there was every need!" replied Elena after she hit the blonde boy. Using some sort of unseen force she lifted Tyler into the air towards her until she was holding him in his arms.

"Reid!" cried Caleb as he landed heavily on the gravel driveway, and appeared to be not moving. His shocked expression lasted only a second as he frowned in anger, turning his eyes pitch black. "who are you and what do you want?" he growled at the leather-clad woman. He knew that part of what she wanted was Tyler and he could see why. Their friend was beginning to look just like her, from the pale skin to the bright blue eyes.

"your not taking Tyler" Pogue added as he went to pry his friend away from the lady with fangs. His green eyes widened at them when she hissed. "shit" falling from his lips in response before he followed his leaders cue and powered up.

Elena looked calmly at the third friend. he was an angry creature she thought to herself. One she would gladly kill if she had to. "if you want to know who I am then please, step away from what was once yours and is now mine" gesturing towards Tyler. "my name is Elena, I am descendant of The Bat, or in more common terms, 'vampire'. And young Tyler here is my new born child" she smiled again to show her perfect white teeth and sharp canines. "fitting don't you think? As you all call him 'baby boy' she threw out a wicked laughter, which stirred Reid slightly.

'what was once yours' echoed through Caleb's mind and only made his anger burn brighter. Tyler was still one of them, part of the Covenant, part of an old power passed on from generation to generation and nothing would change that.

"let him go. He didn't ask for this" the eldest Ipswich boy said calmly.

It was strange, yet as the woman held him, Tyler wasn't scared. It felt more familiar than anything. He didn't know whether it was due to the fact that he was changing into the same being as Elena or rather dying, but he wasn't in a hurry to leave her. His eyes were brighter now and his skin completely drained of colour. It almost hurt at moments but he was to far gone to care.

"Caleb, leave it" he found himself saying before he knew where he was.

Elena looked down at Tyler, than back at the one called Caleb. "you see, he wants this to happen, otherwise he would find his inner strength and fight me…not that he would win".

Reid sat up once more and looked at Tyler…his eyes had now closed and it appeared to him that he wasn't breathing. Had he passed over and turned? Thought Reid. The thought of his friend dying brought tears to his eyes. He tried to fight them back but he couldn't.

"Tyler?" he called "Tyler! TYLER! NO PLEASE DON'T SAY HE HAS PLEASE!!!" tears freely fell down the once tough guys face. This wasn't happening he thought.

Elena revelled in the emotion she was causing. And was glad she was rid of the soppy emotion that was sadness. She looked down at Tyler and smiled deeply.

"It's time to leave now, my love. When your ready I will allow you to see your friends again" and with that she jumped so forcefully it shocked the other boys. Landing on the rooftop of Nicky's, she looked back quickly and then took another great leap, disappearing from view.


	3. Learning

**This chapter is not very exciting but i had to put it in due to what happens in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

**

Tyler woke with a start, the last thing he remembered before the darkness overcame him was Reid waking up and shouting his name with Caleb and Pogue standing close by him. Eventually his mind cleared and his vision became un-blurred. Sitting up he realised that he was in a dimly lit bedroom which appeared to have no windows. The walls were painted a deep blood-red and sconces were lit around them. The furniture was all antique and carved with intricate patterns. Tyler then noticed that he had been lying on a four poster bed. The sheets were also blood-red like the walls and made of satin.

'where am I' he thought. He then remembered Elena when the pain in his neck got his attention. He tried to find a mirror but there was none. Why? He pondered. And then the memories came to him. Elena had allowed Tyler to drink her blood, allowing him to learn easier and quicker about his new identity. The memories. Her memories, flashed through his mind as if they were his own. He moved his tongue to feel his teeth. There were two pointed canines. "oh my God" he whispered "it's real! It's true!" Tyler wasn't exactly sure how to react to this new being he had become, he was still shocked by it and wasn't quite sure if he wanted to live for eternity and never age. 'never age?' the thought suddenly provoked a question in the new vampires mind. 'what if I can use all I want? I may never age!' Tyler could feel his new powers suddenly rush in his blood through his veins. He wanted to try it out, he wanted to show the others, he wanted…

Just then Elena walked in through the old mahogany door. She was followed by a man who looked like he had seen a few years behind him. He wore all black, a leather cape covering most of his body. As his eyes fell on Tyler, his hazel eyes flashed blue for a second, before turning back to their original colour. Elena smiled as she saw that Tyler was awake and alert.

"so you've finally awoken. Enjoy your sleep?"

"Err…yeah, yeah I guess so"

Again Elena smiled, "good, I'd like you to meet our coven leader, William." At that, the leader named William stepped forward and bore his eyes which had flashed bright blue straight into Tyler's, who became almost entranced by his powerful demeanour. Deep inside his thoughts, Tyler could sense that this wizened vampire did not thoroughly trust him or possibly even disliked him.

"yes Elena" William began, not taking his eyes off Tyler. "you have made a good choice, he does have potential" this was said somewhat unenthusiastically and then calmly turned to her. "I still need to discuss this with the rest of the coven, who will then inform the others. It has been a long time since we have taken on a new apprentice and there hasn't been any since the covens were reformed."

"Yes, My Lord, I am aware of that, but I am sure things will be just fine"

Without further conversation, William left the room, leaving Tyler and his maker alone.

"so, who are the 'others'" he asked.

"they are the other covens. We have hundreds scattered about the world. We have to. Lycans don't keep still in one place for long and we need to keep track of their movements. Besides, some covens were started in different countries and most decide to stay where they were born." Elena saw the confusion on Tyler's face "Don't worry, not all of my memories come at once. You might get random memories at the most unexpected times"

"oh right, so, what next?"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Tyler learned more and more about his new found powers and became an eager student of Elena's, who grew more fond of him everyday. She was pleased with his progress but one thing was left to control. His blood lust. It was almost as bad as hers had been the night she was first turned and Elena remembered how she had wanted to feed from the people attending a ball in an English palace. She had to get Tyler to learn how to control it before he was let out into the open. He wanted to see his friends again but to do so he would need discipline. And lots of it. William kept his distance, only passing glances over to the couple training when he walked past.

* * *

As Tyler stood upon the balcony of his bedroom, he inhaled the fresh night air. He was still getting used to his gifts and he missed his friends. 'what will they be doing now?' he wondered. He let out a sigh and then jumped slightly as he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see the beautiful woman he had learnt so much from. Her beauty and knowledge seemed to know no bounds, she was wise, intelligent and strong, yet held so much grace. And although he held her memories, she still had a mystery about her. Tyler's admiration for her was growing almost as strong as his admiration for his three friends.

"hey, what's up?" he asked

"the coven request a meeting with me. I don't know why but I imagine its to do with you" she seemed a little anxious.

"hey, you ok? You seem worried"

"ill be fine. Just hang about until its over" she backed away when saying this, then turned and walked towards a pair of mahogany doors, which stood about 20 feet tall. Tyler watched as she disappeared into the meeting room, then turned toward the night scene before him. 'just hang about' he thought over. He had to see his friends, he had to see them tonight. Before leaving the mansion he left a note, to say he would be back. A note, thought, that Elena would not be happy reading.


	4. A Brief Reunion

**This chapter has a lot of drama between Tyler and Elena. i was going to include the smut here but decided to have it as a separate chapter.**

**my mate and i had a lot of fun thinking this up though, especially imagining Tyler in all that leather :)

* * *

**

Tyler wasn't aware exactly how long he had been gone or how long it had been since that night but he now once again found himself staring at the sign above Nicky's front door. He wanted so badly to go in and see his friends but part of him felt that he didn't belong anymore. Besides, his new attire made him look like something out of the Matrix. It still needed a little getting used to.

"aw forget it" he told himself, before turning to walk away.

* * *

Reid was finding it hard to breathe in the smoke filled bar and decided he would go outside. Besides he missed his friend deeply and didn't feel like socialising. True he had his friends Caleb and Pogue, but he and Tyler were always closer, losing him was like losing a brother…even part of himself felt like it had died. Walking out of the bar he felt the cold night air brush past his face and through his bright blond hair. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he stood at the doorway. When he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar figure walking away from the bar.

"Tyler!"

The sound of his name caused him to jump further than intended and Tyler found himself clinging to a lamp post…half way up. 'never gonna get used to that' he whispered before he let his eyes fall on a stunned Reid. To his best friend, he imagined he looked like a startled cat, the wild eyes, the fangs, the new look.

"Reid" he stated before sliding down the post "hey" being added with an attempted smile.

Reid looked at his friend in awe.

"dude! I scared you that much?" before he let Tyler answer he walked up to him scratching his head.

"so…wow, look at you, your, your…a vampire" He felt slightly uneasy, it seemed strange even though Tyler was a great friend. it seemed like he had become a stranger…an outcast. "so um, how have you been?"

"Good…I've been learning how to master my new powers" the former human said with a grin as he stared at his mate. "I just wanted to come tell you guys but I…yeah…" he said in a saddened tone, as though saying he missed them.

"hey look man, it's ok. You might not be human anymore, you might like to…suck blood, but your still Tyler! Still my best friend! just don't…bite me or anything. I mean look at us, we're not exactly normal humans anyway…we're _superhuman." _Reid paused for a moment.

"You do promise not to bite me don't you? You know…is your thirst for blood under control?" Reid gave a nervous look to Tyler and wasn't sure that he could trust his friends new 'animal' side

"Don't worry Reid I'm not gonna eat you…besides, we don't eat people" that struck Tyler as strange when he finally said it out loud. Not because it was how they ate, but because he now had the sneaky suspicion that Elena had intended to just eat him at first, before deciding to turn him.

"is Pogue and Caleb inside?" he asked, intrigued to know if all his friends were going about the usual routine.

"phew that's a relief! Haha!" Reid's relief was welcome. "yeah the guys are in there just playing pool and all that jazz. I just came out here cos…well I didn't really feel like socialising since you weren't there."

Nodding to his friend's response, Tyler eyed the doorway in consideration. He looked thoughtful before he removed his long leather jacket, loosened the top underneath and allowed his bright blue eyes to dim down to their human colour.

"fancy a game of pool?...I still gotta beat your ass"

Reid grinned from ear to ear. "hell yeah dude!...but your not gonna beat my ass!" Reid laughed. His happiness returned and he felt that his friend had come back, although he understood that there may be long periods of time when he would not see him. His new status would mean he would have other responsibilities to attend to, but still Reid hoped that Tyler would come back to help the other guys. He put his arm around the friend he missed so much and led him into the bar.

* * *

Caleb rose his head as he heard the door of the bar open once more. His eyes fell on Reid and then to his surprise, Tyler.

"Pogue…look" the eldest said to his friend before pointing to the pool table.

Tyler grabbed the pool cue and began setting up the balls.

"so how is everyone?" he asked, then became curious. "What did you tell my parents?"

Pogue stood arrogantly with his pool cue.

"we told them the truth" he said coldly "to be honest they seemed like they knew what we meant…as if they've heard of it before" He looked away as if in thought about the matter, then snapped his look back at Tyler.

"so what do you call this, huh? No contact from you in a month and then suddenly show up to play pool? Pft" Pogue walked off without waiting for a reply.

"Pogue…Come on man!" Tyler shouted before turning back to Reid and Caleb. "I couldn't come before now because I wasn't allowed…not to mention I was a danger. The 'you know' wasn't quite in check" he explained with a saddened shrug. "I didn't mean to upset you guys…" but he knew he had. He missed things the way they were as much as them: school, parties, girls…but it was time things changed.

* * *

Elena was not happy, first off, her coven had disproved of Tyler's turning despite being impressed by his strength. They knew something she didn't but they refused to tell her. Secondly, Tyler had had snuck out of the mansion without her permission and he wasn't ready to socialise yet…if at all.

Walking to Nicky's bar, she pushed both doors open with such a force they shook when hitting the inside wall.

"TYLER! WHAT DID I SAY?!" The entire bar went quiet.

"oh" Tyler said before bowing his head to the table and purposely ignoring her and taking his shot.

Elena's eyes went so blue with anger that it would appear they produced their own light.

"what did I tell you? It's too dangerous for you to socialise with…" She paused and realised that everyone was looking at her. "…lets take this outside." Turning around, she walked back through the doors.

Reluctantly placing his pool cue onto the table, Tyler started towards the door.

"take your shot, I'll be right back" he said with a reassuring smile to his friends.

* * *

Elena stood with her back towards Nicky's and waited with her hands on her hips. Her mind was racing with anger and unanswered questions. The frustration began bringing tears to her eyes, the fact that Tyler seemed reluctant to talk to her didn't help her emotions. 'emotions' she thought. 'thought they were gone but they were only suppressed' lowering her head, she allowed a tear to fall. Behind her she could hear footsteps approaching.

"Look I'm sorry I left, ok" Tyler stated as he approached his maker. "I just needed to see them…act normal again for a while, well as normal as I can get" he added with a smile, it soon fading as he saw that Elena started to cry.

"are you crying?" he found it almost hard to believe as the vampire didn't usually show emotion…or at least not much of it.

Elena turned around slowly, her head still bowed. Then raised it, the tears in her eyes falling freely down her cheeks.

"Tyler, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I know you just wanted to see your friends. I was just afraid something would go wrong…and your in danger, Tyler, from the coven. They know something…it's something to do with your past. And your other gifts you had before I turned you. I never told them, so I don't know how they found out. They are really up tight about it. It's like it's really serious." She moved closer, placed her hands on Tyler's cheeks and looked into his eyes "I don't want them to hurt you. You mean so much to me"

Tyler frowned in confusion at what she was saying. He was in danger from the coven he had become a part of?

"my powers?...but why does that put me in danger? Sure I have a few extra skills but…what are they? Jealous?...what?" the boy had been the shy and nervous type to begin with. Now he was just worried at what he had gotten himself into.

"the coven don't like any other creature or being mixed with our kind. They think you were more than 'just human' and now that you have been turned, you've become a Hybrid of some sort…or what they like to call, 'half-breed'. I…I remember them mentioning that the Lycans are going to make their move on 'the others'. I think they mean you and your friends"

"They're after my friends?!" Tyler shouted in an alarmed tone before he began to pace. "what did you drag me into?!" following before his eyes unintentionally flashed black.

Elena noticed Tyler's eyes change, they were different this time. Instead of being plain black, they had a bright blue circle where the irises would be.

"Tyler! Please calm down, I didn't know all this! They wouldn't tell me anything! I'm as much in the dark as you are!" Elena found herself hiding the sadness away, replacing it with anger. "so don't start bringing out your testosterone filled ego!"

"Ego…right, because this is all about my ego" he replied with a role of his eyes and a sarcastic laugh. "when you feel like being honest from the get go, come find me" shaking his head, he turned to walk away.

Elena became overcome with emotion, she didn't realise what she had said until it was too late.

"Tyler!" he didn't listen, but kept on walking. "Tyler!"

She flew at him, knocking him to the floor. He struggled against her but she was so upset she wasn't going to let him go. Flipping him over she screamed;

"don't turn your back on me! I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I cant can't be mean to you, I can't let you go. I want to protect you"

She moved closer to Tyler's face until her tears fell on him.

"I love you Tyler Simms, I love you"

Tyler wasn't sure how to react, his eyes widening and fading back to their normal colour. He'd been tackled to the floor and yelled at before he could say 'Bob's your uncle'. There was so much emotion staring down at him that he was lost for words…speechless, reaching up, he gently touched her cheek.

"Elena…" falling in a reassured whisper. As much as he wanted to hate her for what she had gotten him into, he couldn't.

"I can feel your anger" Elena's voice was almost angelic "you have every right to hate me. I took you away from everything and everyone you cared about, but at the same time, I couldn't leave you and walk away. I knew in my heart you were the one for me. please don't leave me, please. I cant lose you." With that she moved closer until her lips rested on Tyler's.

It took him a minute to regain his composure before he gently returned the kiss.

"I won't leave you I promise" he said after breaking away. "sure you changed things on a major scale but maybe it's for the best…I mean, you pay attention to me, don't take me for granted. I like that"

Elena smiled.

"It's love Tyler and you are an amazing person. True, your friends are amazing too, but something about you stands out. Maybe it's because I love you, I don't know. All I care about is you and your safety. I will help make sure you and your friends are kept safe" then her voice hardened.

"But first I need to find out what that bastard of a coven is hiding from me…after we get some rest. Come on we should go, but warn the guys first" she pushed herself up effortlessly and her figure was once again domineering.

Nodding, Tyler slowly got to his feet, his eyes focused on Elena before he turned to re-enter the bar.

* * *

Seeing Reid and the boys still at the pool table, he wandered over.

"hey guys I gotta go…something's come up"

"Baby boy you just got here!" cried Reid. Now he was starting to get annoyed, his friend didn't seem to care anymore. "is the vamp-lady more important than your 'brothers'? you can't just get up and leave!"

"its not like that…you know I wouldn't bail on you unless it was important" Tyler attempted to say but found himself going quieter by the minute under the angered stares of his friends.

"what are you not telling us, 'baby boy'" asked Reid sarcastically. "are you lying? Hiding something we should know about?" After a short moment of silence he shouted; "answer me dickweed!"

Tyler wasn't sure where the anger cam from or what possessed him to do, but before he knew where he was, he was pinning Reid to the pool table. His eyes were a cross between black and blue, flashing both sides and his teeth were fully extended.

"don't you dare call me names simply because you don't like the answer, Reid. Im sorry I cant be there to hold your hand anymore, but it's the way things are dude. Let go"

"did it make you feel insecure, big boy?" Reid gasped through Tyler's suffocating grip.

Before He could raise a fist he'd curled up, Tyler felt a strong pair of hands grab him from behind. His attention fell on Pogue as he spun round to face the person that had interrupted. He let go of Reid, anger still flashing in his unusually coloured eyes. He didn't dignify his friend with an excuse however and instead let off a warning growl before turning to leave.


	5. The Power of Love

**Ok finally another chapter! sorry for the slight delay, ive been so busy with Media work. so, yes this is the smut chapter so if you dont want to read it then miss it out completely. also, do not fear! the next chapter starts picking up the pace and you will see some action at last! i have more of the plot in my head now so eventually you will see the original Underworld characters come into the story and i hope to end it all with a nice bloody battle...thats a long way off though.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of this!**

Finally back at the mansion, Elena breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that they couldn't stay here long but it would do for tonight. She turned to watch Tyler removing his trench coat and boots, smiling as she watched the love of her life get ready for bed. He was staying with her in her room tonight, for safety and because they couldn't bear to be away from each other. She walked up to him, her long, white satin night gown flowing behind her.

"they don't understand anymore" said Tyler sadly as he turned and rose his eyes to look at her. "you were right about me not being ready to socialise yet…I attacked Reid and threatened Pogue. You should have seen the way they looked at me" he added before lowering his head to the floor again. Elena looked a complete vision and here he was sulking.

"make me forget?" he lightly pleaded her, his hand gently raising to touch her cheek.

Elena grinned deeply.

"your wish is my command" she whispered. Moving slightly back she pulled the gown straps over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Tyler's eyes widened for a brief moment, taking in the sight of her. He hadn't expected such a bad night to turn into this so his movements were hesitant. Slowly reaching out, he brought her into his arms and lifted her in the manner a groom would a bride, leading her over to the bed, he gently laid her down. He lay the perfect female figure on the bed, her body was shapely and in perfect proportion. Her usual wavy brown hair sprawled on the luxurious pillow behind her. Tyler always admired her amazing facial features and she had the body to go with them. He gasped to himself as he took in her beauty. Her neck, slim, led down to her collar bone which showed up in the luxurious light that was cast over them. Tyler moved his eyes further down, her breasts were firm, the skin smooth and supple. She was clearly aroused, her nipples standing perfectly erect and Tyler couldn't help but smile. Her stomach area was well toned and her hips were wide and shapely. He gently touched her right thigh and slid it slowly up. Smiling he looked at her and she smiled back. Then Tyler stepped back to undo his jeans. Elena raised her head and body to watch, her tongue seductively licking her lips like a cat about to be fed.

Tyler felt slightly nervous as he realised she was watching him. He had to admit, he had nothing to be embarrassed about when it came to the trouser area. Even still he couldn't help feel nervous since it was…

"your first time?" asked Elena softly. Slowly and hesitantly, Tyler nodded. She smiled. "It's ok, relax, you'll be fine. Tyler was almost sure he heard a shake in her voice. 'is she nervous too?' he thought. Relaxing slightly, he removed both his jeans and underpants, revealing that he was immensely aroused. After seeing this, Elena suddenly looked mischievous and got underneath the bed sheets. Standing at the foot of the bed, Tyler smiled,

"so I'm guessing I have to go under, then?"

Elena gave out a girlish giggle. Shaking a little, Tyler lifted the end of the sheets and crawled under. He could feel Elena's presence under him, her sweet scent reaching his nose. Finally they came face to face. He kissed her lightly as she parted her legs for him. 'ok' he thought. 'you can do this, it's time, your ready'. He looked deep into her eyes with so much love and she did the same. He kissed her again and slowly slid himself into her, she gasped, a mixture of pain and pleasure. It almost felt to her that she was under his spell, he wasn't using, but the emotion and passion he was giving out was magic in itself. Elena could feel herself getting completely lost in his embrace, her control was slipping, she wanted him to go deeper, faster, harder. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to lay with any man. No-one had made her feel complete, but Tyler did.

He moved in and out of her again and again and as if reading her thoughts began to get faster and harder, slowing every now and then to push deep into her. He could feel Elena becoming more aroused and her moans increased his own lust for her.

His nervousness had disappeared almost immediately, replacing it with a fierce need for her, and for sex. Pleasure between the beautiful couple increased and Tyler's eyes flashed black circled with blue and his teeth extended. Lifting his head and looking at his beloved, he could see she had done the same. Their lips gently brushed past each others, gently parted. Elena raised her head to Tyler's shoulder and sunk her teeth into it. A low growl emitted from him, more in pleasure than in pain. To make them equal, he copied her, feeding from her neck.

The blood eventually began seeping over their bodies, Tyler's mixing with Elena's. Elena finally pushed Tyler off her and he fell onto his back. She climbed on top of him and let him watch as she lowered herself onto his throbbing member. She began to move her hips smoothly and let the tension build. Tyler closed his eyes, he could feel the build up of pleasure getting stronger by the minute. Elena's pace quickened, her breath became ragged.

They both looked at each other. And then it happened. Elena threw her head back screaming in pleasure as the orgasm swept through her like a tidal wave. Her contractions sent Tyler over the edge and his orgasm caused all his muscles to tense up. He groaned loudly as he released his seed deep inside the woman he loved.

Elena slid off him and lay next him, both panting, they looked at smiled at each other, just happy to be together.

Tyler watched the beautiful woman fall asleep. He had just lost his virginity to her and she had made him feel so good inside.

He closed his eyes. 'no-one will harm her. Whoever does will pay' he thought.

They were both however, completely unaware of the result taking place because of their physical act of love…


	6. Confrontation

**Wooo, finally an update. college is driving me up the wall. The next chapeter will be up soon after this one, most of it is written up and my fellow fan fic writer Fire-Wiotch had great fun writing it because it has action! so yes this chapter is a little short but the next one will be a nice big juicy one :)**

**Discalimer: i still do not own The Covenant or any of the characters sobs**

Elena stood proud and alive, deadly anger coursing through her veins alongside the bloodthirsty virus. She was stood in front of William and the other coven members. Tyler stood behind her.

"I want answers!" she commanded "I've been a member of this coven for almost 200 years. I think I have a right to know what is going on. Not to mention Tyler should be told since it involves him!" She pointed over to the young vampire.

"Its is non of your concern, and as for our new arrival…he should never have been made in the first place. You know how the coven feels about cross-breeding. You should have fed and left him to die. It certainly would have been kinder on him" William growled in anger before sympathy for the boy touched the elders' tone.

Elena's eyes widened "How dare you!" she growled back, her teeth extended and her eyes glowed menacingly.

"Tyler has potential! Your so afraid of change! Think of him as a hybrid, a new level of power! Lowering him to your level wont help with your insecurities!"

Williams eyes narrowed dangerously, his eyes becoming a brighter blue before he backhanded Elena across the face.

"Let me remind you, who you are talking…" He said in an angered tone before he was cut off. Out of no-where a translucent sphere struck the elder, crashing him into the wall behind.

Tyler's anger had rose from no-where and before he knew it his eyes were black with their blue iris. His powers were so intense, even he was surprised by them and he hadn't even ascended yet.

He walked up to the cowering monster on the marble floor, his chest smoked slightly with the force of magic that had hit him

"Don't touch her again! You're the filthy one here, not me and not her!"

The rest of the coven members flinched as Tyler quickly turned to pick Elena up, not saying a word.

'we have to hide some place' he thought.

Carrying her to a balcony he fell over the top and swiftly started to fly over the mansion grounds, a mixture of his covenant gift and the new vampyric ones.

William watched the rebels fly off into the night. Slowly he got up, refusing help from the others.

"What should we do?" he heard one of them ask.

"We must come up with a plan. The Lycans will attack soon and must be stopped at all costs."

"do we know what their intentions are of yet?"

"No, they've proved more intelligent than I first anticipated" William turned to his followers. "As you are aware, Marcus and Victor were slain by a traitorous vampire, whose name I have not uncovered but it wont be long before I do. I fear that we may have a similar situation here with Elena and her…thing" his face darkened. "My friends, a war is brewing and I'm afraid that fighting our kind may be in order. Elena and Tyler will not be alone in their fight against us. It wont be long before they discover the truth about the connection between us and the families.

Field after Field went by and Elena was still unconscious. Finally, Caleb's house came into view and spotting his bedroom balcony, Tyler flew in as if he had been born to fly.

Caleb had just been about to get into bed when he heard something land outside his room. In a race to cover himself he grabbed his sheets and spun around to face the intruder.

"Tyler?" being echoed in disbelief as his friend came into view.

Tyler looked briefly at Caleb before walking over to the bed and laying Elena down on Caleb's bed, not even asking him if he could do so.

He saw a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth and a bruise on the other side of her face where she had landed. He knew Caleb was about to ask what had happened.

"William our coven leader hit her. She only wanted to know the truth. Caleb, can we hide here? Elena and I can help protect you should the coven attack but in the mean time we'll be safe."

Caleb was too tired to argue, it was late and his eyelids were suddenly too heavy despite the shock.

"Oh, ok" The eldest said with a yawn before heading out of the room. "Just don't wreck anything" was added sleepily as he couldn't be bothered to kick them out to find their own room.

Elena began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"What…what happened?" she sat up "Where are we?"

"William hit you…I didn't know what else to do…I…I attacked him" The teen said nervously. "We're at Caleb's house, I didn't know where else to go, I'm sorry" He seemed to not know a lot and was mainly acting on impulse.

Elena wasn't too happy with this. Hitting William would have only made matters worse but after all, they were in trouble anyway. She smiled and pulled Tyler towards her, kissing him lightly. She smiled.

"You wanted to defend me. I would have done the same. Don't worry, everything will be fine." She looked around the room then out the windows, the sky was lightening. "perhaps we should sun-proof the room."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea" replied Tyler smirking slightly.

With that he covered the balcony doors and windows until it was pitch black and settled down to sleep.


	7. The Perfect Time To Ascend

Reid moved like a sloppy cat as he meandered through the crowds loitering in Caleb's living room, hall and kitchen. He had already successfully located the keg and it was evident by the permanent smirk etched across his already mischievous features. Rounding a corner he purposely bumped shoulders with Aaron just to tick him off before moving on, hearing a delightful ''Fuck you Garwin'' in response.

''I love these things'' being said in a distant tone as he wobbled past Caleb and Pogue. ''He's gone…..'' Pogue said with a small chuckle before raising his own beer to his lips. ''Are you sure your mom didn't mind you throwing this?'' was then asked to which Caleb just shrugged. ''Wasn't my Idea…came downstairs and there was half the school here. I think we owe it to Mr not so stable over there'' the eldest Ipswich son said gesturing back to their tipsy blond friend.

''You seen Tyler anywhere?'' Reid asked carelessly to various people as he passed, and getting various forms of ''No'' back. He hadn't seen his recently transformed friend around tonight and it was beginning to worry him. Allowing a frown to settle into his features he began to start trying doors.

"Baby boy?...aww Man!, you don't do that shit here!'' Reid exclaimed as Tyler sat in the corner of a room feeding off a rather tipsy student. The dark haired boy rose his bright blue eyes to study Reid before a look of shock littered his features.

''I'm sorry?'' being Tyler's only excuse before he dropped the now unconscious girl to the floor.

* * *

Storming down the stairs, Elena shouted for Tyler. After the attack on William and herself, she felt slightly uptight. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, she searched around…then the room spun slightly. 'woah' she thought 'he must have hit me pretty bad…strange'. Caleb could be seen wandering in the foyer. After asking him if he had seen Tyler he only pointed her in the direction that Reid had gone. Finally, after entering a room to which the door was open she saw the blonde hair…Reid was with someone else bending over what looked like a dead body of a girl. She looked at the other person with him...

"Tyler! What in the name of the afterlife are you doing?" she shrieked. "what words of 'Do. Not. Eat. Humans. Specially. When. We. Are. Out. With. Them' do you not understand?!?...and getting blondie here to help you! We have better things to think about than eating party members!" The stress from shouting at her beloved had made Elena feel a little light headed.

"well If I can vouch for anything...I don't think she's actually dead...just out'' Reid said shaking the girls arm so it looked as though she was waving. He then bit his lip trying his best to take things seriously, he knew he was drunk but Tyler's lady was one scary woman if you got her ticked off. The hints of a laugh attempted to escape the middle Ipswich son, to which Tyler quickly slapped him across the back of the head.

"Snap out of it dude'' a smile of his own causing him to bare his fangs, before he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry…really am'' was then added in a faux serious tone as he turned to look at his beloved. Gripping the girl's legs tighter, he glanced down the now quiet hallway.

"I really didn't mean to eat her I swear but I really think we should put her somewhere''

"Thank you for slapping the ass for me" Elena replied "and yes we should hide her…anywhere, as long as Caleb doesn't mind…" the light headedness seemed to clear after a while and soon Elena felt more of herself again… "maybe we should put her in the woods or something…or….Caleb doesn't have savage dogs by any chance does he?"

"Savage dogs?'' Reid echoed, before "your one twisted lady.." fell in a whispered tone as he followed Tyler and the girls feet towards the back door. "She won't turn will she?" Tyler couldn't help but ask Elena, in a slightly slurred tone as he peered innocently over his shoulder. Stepping out into the cold felt like he was hit in the face with a sack of hammers, the cold climate causing the alcohol to take full affect and his head to spin. At first he stumbled before a laugh followed Reid's as it echoed from behind. "How much did she have?!" being exclaimed by the recently made vampire.

'Oh boy' thought Elena rolling her eyes. 'He's picked a drunk…this is gonna be great, since we may have enemies to face and the oh-so-powerful Tyler will be laughing at his own powers…but I love him so I cant be mad'. Elena smiled admiringly and amusingly at Tyler, who continued to laugh and stumble with Reid " It appears she's had quite a bit, perhaps too much looking at you…and your not supposed to feel the full effect. Haha, lightweight."

Tyler nodded in response to Elena, perhaps the girl he had chosen had, had a little too much. Just as he was about to place her down for a moment, a loud howl caused him to just drop her. "I thought you said Caleb didn't have savage dogs!" Tyler yelled at Reid who just looked confused. "He" hick "doesn't..."

"That's not a savage dog" said Elena calmly yet alert. Her eyes had turned to their blue colour and her teeth extended, meaning that danger was approaching. "Tyler you better sober up quickly…VERY! Quickly. We have a rather large and hairy problem coming our way and its not friendly."

"Hairy? ...problem?" Tyler echoed before his eyes widened in realisation. "A Lycan?" he questioned before his attention turned to his very drunk, still very human friend. ''Reid you have to get inside now!'' a now semi sober Tyler roared, to which Reid took a step back.

"Why…what's going on?..." the blonde inquired seriously, while his world still spun and reminded him of a bad Picasso. However before Tyler had a chance to answer a huge form sprang from the trees above them, tackling his friend roughly to the floor.

The Lycan almost knocked Elena over but she managed to stay grounded. Steadying herself, she quickly pulled out a silver dagger from her right thigh. Plunging it deep into the Lycans eye it screamed but that wasn't enough to kill it. Instead it kept its grip on Reid's leg and began to run into the mansion.

"Tyler! Do something!"

Tyler took no hesitance in powering up, his eyes becoming the tell-tail black with the strong blue iris in the middle. Running after the beast, he tried his best to dodge the now screaming party go-ers. He didn't care about using in front of them, didn't care if the said anything about it later…his friend was in trouble. Allowing a small power ball to form in his hands, it was thrust at the beast. The thing cried in pain as it collided with a wall, dropping Reid in the process in what looked like a rather bloody heap. "Shit..." falling from Tyler's lips as he watched the creature leg it out the front door, leaving its prey behind in the form of his friend. His steps were slow and un-even, afraid to get there to find Reid dead but a few feet from him. "Reid?" fell in a softer tone.

Running after Tyler, Elena thought about what he had just done. She knew that he took a great risk exposing his powers, but his love for his friend was more important…and she admired that.

"He's still breathing" Elena said as she saw Reid's chest move up and down slightly. "Tyler…he must be killed, he'll turn on you and the others" Tyler wouldn't like this, she knew but it had to be said whether he wanted to hear it or not.

Tyler's head spun to face her as those words fell from her lips. Kill him?, kill Reid? As much as he knew it had to be done and what his friend would become he could never in a million years destroy him..

"No!" Tyler shouted like a stubborn child as he moved closer to his friend. ''I won't..." be added as he bent down next to the Blonde. He was hurt pretty bad, marks on where the beast had dropped him and re-grabbed him, littering his body. There was no doubt that Reid would turn now and the poor son of a bitch wouldn't even know what was happening. "Can't we help him?...like train him? Anything!" Tyler was slowly losing it and when Reid spoke it didn't help.

"Tyler?...is...is it gone?" the usually cocky boy said in ragged breaths.

Elena looked at Tyler like he was crazy

"Train him?, Tyler, you cant train a Lycan" She pulled him to one side so that Reid wouldn't hear. "He has two days...then he'll turn. after that your going to have to kill him...or well explain that you'll leave him some place for him to turn. away from here, then when he's returned to human form he can come see you, but whenever he turns he'll have to be kept away from everyone" normally Elena would have just killed the victim no matter who objected but this was her soul mate's friend and she hadn't the heart to do it. She saw how sad Tyler looked and rubbed his back. "come on, lets get him upstairs, We'll get someone to tend to his wounds"

"Why can't we?" asked Tyler. He wanted to be near his friend to comfort him and at least help him be comfortable, since he hadn't done enough to prevent the Lycan attacking him.

"We need to fight off any more Lycans that might come through here" Replied Elena.

"Wait. There's more on the way?"

"Most likely, they don't usually travel alone. And besides, there's a party with lots of potential Lycans. Not to mention we haven't heard much of their activities for a while, so I'm guessing they must be hungry"

"Oh great" Was all Tyler could say. The alcohol still ran through his veins but the seriousness of the situation caused it to have little effect on him.

Pogue and Caleb walked over to Tyler, Elena and a crumpled Reid. Pogue was the first to speak.

"Ok I don't have much experience with Lycans but does this mean Reid will become one of them?" He pointed to Reid's wounds.

"Yeah, yeah it does" Said Tyler in reply. "You guys gonna help me move him upstairs?"

"Sure" said Caleb softly. He then walked over to Reid and lifted his shoulders. Tyler grabbed his feet while Pogue opened doors and shuffled nosy students back in the main living area where the heart of the party was being held.

* * *

Once upstairs the group were quickly joined by Sarah and Kate, who had just arrived at the party. Caleb did his best to explain the situation to them and once he had finished they went off to fetch bandages and water.

Pogue looked at his friend. Sure they had differences with each other many a time but seeing him in such a state angered him.

"It's because you two are here isn't it?" he accusingly shot at Tyler and Elena. "If you weren't here then this would never have happened!"

"Pogue" began Caleb. He was the only one who could really calm the second oldest down, him and Kate.

"You know I'm right, Caleb" Pogue swiftly turned his attention to the eldest boy

"Pogue…" Tyler was cut off when a great crash was heard from downstairs, followed by many screams. All the group could do was stand there and listen and roaring and sounds of biting could be heard. Eventually the screams quieted and the mansion shook. Running to the nearest window facing the woods, Elena watched in horror as four Lycans headed toward the trees.

"Time to fight" she said sternly. The rest of the group followed her as she ran out the door.

* * *

Reaching the main lounge, a few Lycans remained feasting on those students who they had chose to use as food. Elena quickly looked around and grabbed a silver sword hanging up on a wall nearby. "Perfect!" she whispered before running into the lounge.

"Hey that was my great-grandfathers sword!" cried Caleb after her, even though he knew it was no good.

"Pogue, you help Elena get rid of those, Caleb you come with me into the woods" ordered Tyler. Pogue nodded in agreement and ran into the lounge to fight along-side the female vampire. As Caleb and Tyler ran along the hallway to the front entrance, which now had a large gaping hole in it, they could hear loud blasts as Pogue attacked the Lycans with his gift.

A couple of screams could still be heard as the Lycans continued to drag their victims into the dark forest. Tyler and Caleb ran towards them in the hope that they might have the power to kill the large drooling beasts.

It was at this point that lightning suddenly began. They were in a large open field still, which perhaps wasn't a good place to be, thought Caleb, his gaze drifting towards the sky, but then it wouldn't be any safer in the forest either.

Then it hit him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Tyler noticed and looked at Caleb puzzled.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked

Caleb looked up at the lightning to be sure. Yes it was what he thought. And how could he forget!

"Caleb what!?!" demanded Tyler.

"Happy Birthday, Tyler Simms" he said simply

Tyler's face seemed to drop. He looked up to the sky, in time for the first lightning bolt to hit him smack bang in the middle of his forehead.

With Pogue and Reid, when they ascended, Caleb remembered that they crashed to the floor on their knees. But Tyler didn't. Instead he rose up about 20 feet in the air, his arms outstretched and looked in many ways like a messiah figure. More lightning bolts appeared, but they were extraordinarily bright, so bright that Caleb covered his eyes with his arm.

The pain was excruciating. He had never felt anything like it before. And how could he forget his own birthday!? He couldn't think about that now though, the pain was all he could think about. He snapped his eyes open toward the sky. He could see his ancestors staring at him, smiling, as they handed down the greater power from ascension.

'_Be still our son' _They whispered as one. _'You are greater than any of your ancestors have ever been. Do not think of your new gifts as a curse, instead embrace them as you would the powers we give you this night' _They meant his vampire powers. So they accepted them? '_You will learn many great secrets about us and your new family, as well fighting many battles but stay strong! We will overcome any obstacles. And now we leave you. Behold your stronger power.'_

With that the voices ceased and Tyler felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. The lightning faded and he dropped to the ground. The last thing he saw before blackness over come him, was Caleb rushing towards him, Pogue and Elena running from the mansion.

"Oh great, Tyler! Perfect time to ascend"

* * *

The power almost seemed to shout at him as a sudden surge leapt through his body and he awoke with a start. He was still lying on the grass with three faces staring at him.

"Hey, there baby boy" came Pogue's voice.

He slowly sat up. He felt like he had been rubbing a balloon too much, static and electricity ran through his every nerve, as if impatiently trying to get out.

"Hey, sweetie you ok?" he heard Elena's soft voice and looked over to her.

"Err, yeah, I will be. Help me up" They all helped him to his feet and Tyler winced slightly as his body still ached from receiving all that power.

Suddenly he felt ready for anything. Guys, I hope you saved your energy, I need to kick some Lycan ass!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, we need to get going, they've already been given a good head start" said Elena. She appeared to be unharmed, and although a little weary, wasn't about to give up the fight.

"There's still more Lycans in the mansion" began Pogue. "and there's more heading our way" he was looking straight over to where the forest lay.

The rest of the gang looked in the same direction. There, standing prepared and teeth barred, stood six Lycans, all of which had blood dripping down from their lips and onto their chest and the ground, their yellow eyes staring straight at their enemies. They panted, every now and then emitting a low growl.

Five of the Lycans stood in a row. The sixth stood in the middle and further forward than the others. He appeared to be their leader and punched a hairy, muscle-covered arm in the air, followed by a load roar. The others roared in union and they all began charging towards the small group of beings.

Caleb swallowed hard,

"Ok guys get in a row. Elena you stand behind us. We're gonna have to blast them." Ordered Caleb.

Elena obediently did as she was told. This would be interesting to her. Three covenant boys fighting together.

Tyler and Pogue got in a row next to Caleb and powered up for the oncoming attack. Tyler was in the middle, his breathing becoming faster as he could barely contain his new power.

The Lycans were but 10 meters away. "HOLD!" shouted Caleb. He paused. "NOW!".

With that, all three fully empowered warlocks shot out bolts of azure light. Tyler's was by far the brightest and on contact with the Lycan leader, tore through it and blasted him into tiny pieces. Within seconds the others acquired the same fate. Though it took Pogue and Caleb twice to do the same damage as one bolt from Tyler.

Elena stood amazed. She had never seen anything like it before. Hearing a roar from the mansion she snapped out of her amazement.

"Guys, we're not done yet!"


	8. Baby Boy's All Grown Up

**Yet again another chapter! Ive been wanting to post for ages but media C/W has taken up most of my time. My fellow Fan Fiction writer, FireWiotch and I left this pretty quickly...we wanted to get onto the good bit which will be the next chapter. So anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

**

The final Lycan still in the mansion had finally been slain. Tyler had blasted the thing against a wall while Elena had stabbed it through the heart with her silver dagger. Pogue and Caleb were resting after tackling a particularly nasty Lycan, they were breathless and covered in sweat. Reid was safely upstairs with Sarah and Kate tending to his wounds.

What was now praying on everyone's mind was that the party goers might now have all been bitten if not mutilated after the beasts fed off them.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Tyler who smiled back. He walked over towards her and held her.

"We did it!" he cried. Caleb and Pogue then walked over.

"Hey guys, well done" Tyler said and hi-fived his friends

"Tyler" Whispered Elena suddenly. He turned to face her.

"Catch…" Using his vampyric powers he managed to catch her just in time. She had passed out cold.

"Elena!" urged Tyler, slightly tapping her face. Caleb and Pogue Knelt down beside the couple.

"Maybe it was too much for her?" guessed Caleb.

"Yeah dude, she'll be fine. Let's get her upstairs." Replied Pogue.

After nodding, Tyler picked up the limp figure and carried her upstairs to a room joining the one Reid was in.

"Something's not right, she shouldn't be like this. Perhaps she's ill, but it can't be possible, vampires are immune to illness" Tyler explained. He heard Elena stir.

"Hey you. You had me worried" he said softly with a smile.

"I don't know what's wrong, I keep feeling nauseous…" She trailed off looking puzzled.

Caleb then interrupted.

"I could try Using to see if I can find anything…after I ascended I discovered I could sense if anyone was suffering from illness and what was causing it. It's under control now though, but I can sense the virus that make you two become vampires…it sticks out like a soar thumb, really." He said looking up and down Tyler's body.

Tyler looked stunned.

"So when did you plan on telling us this Mr Mystery?" He said with a smile.

"Actually it slipped my mind" Caleb replied returning the smile. Walking over to Elena, his eyes turned as black as night.

"Just relax, okay?"

Elena nodded and lay back, closing her eyes.

Caleb placed both his hands over Elena's head and closed his eyes. He scanned around that area before moving downward. He continued down past her chest, then her abdomen then reaching her thighs. He paused for a moment, a confused look swept across his face. He moved his hands back up to her abdomen.

Tyler could feel his Using grow in intensity.

"What? What is it?" He asked urgently. Elena remained calm but her eyes were open and fixed on Caleb as if asking the same question.

"I'm not sure just yet." Replied Caleb. He had sensed something. It was small, very small in fact, but it was there and that was the cause of Elena's symptoms. He knew it.

He focused himself more on the tiny 'cause'. And then it became clear. His eyes shot open as he gasped. He had to be wrong, but there was no mistaking it.

"What?!?" asked Tyler with more urgency.

Caleb calmly continued to hover his hands over what he had found, his eyes once again closed.

"Have you two, um…you know?"

Tyler's eyes widened as far as they could possibly be widened and stared at Caleb.

"What are you saying?"

He knew what Caleb was going to say, but found himself not wanting to believe it.

"I'm saying she's not ill at all. I'm saying she's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" sitting up, Elena's voice was loud and shrill. "No, this can't be! No vampiress in our coven have ever conceived!"

Tyler didn't take much notice on Elena's words. He felt like his world had momentarily stopped. She was carrying his child and he was barely 18.

At this moment, Reid hobbled into the room to see what all the commotion was about. He hurt all over but he was already beginning to heal. However, when he got to the room Tyler was in, he had not expected that his best friend was about to become a father in the least.

Tyler turned to him; a smile slowly crept onto his face. Reid could see confusion and shock mixed with that smile. And who could blame him. Not exactly the best time to hear that sort of thing after ascending and blasting Lycans all night. That and the pain Reid was in didn't however; stop the blonde from being his old self.

"My Baby Boy's all grown up" He said in a mock teary tone, pretending to wipe away fake tears from under his eyes.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh at his friends' sarcasm. Yeah he had been bitten and become his 'enemy', but still he found strength to see his best friend. Tyler could feel his mood lightening.

"Yeah dude, I'm beating you on the 'mature' metre." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever, like I was ever mature" Reid replied wafting his hand at Tyler as if to dismiss the comment.

He smiled at Tyler whose face darkened.

"You do know what's going to happen don't you? There is no cure. No going back."

The words stung Reid like a thorn sticking in his side. He flinched at the mention of 'no cure' as Tyler walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…So I get hairy now and again, big deal" Reid said with a shrug. He looked cool and confident but inside he was scared shitless. What if he couldn't turn back? Or if he turned on his friends? He didn't fancy the idea of being put down because he had gone on a rampage and killed Tyler, Caleb or Pogue…even someone else.

He shut the thoughts away and grabbed the hand still resting on his shoulder.

"You better make me the Godfather, otherwise I might have to kick your ass" He added jokingly.

"There'll be no ass kicking when I'm around, at least not after the baby's born" perked up Elena. She moved her legs off the bed and stood up.

"You" She said pointing at Reid

"Now, I don't like having the idea of you still being around. If it wasn't for Tyler I would have damn well killed you by now. Save you as well as me one hell of a pain in the neck. You're lucky I'm even letting you still associate with the others, if I had my way you would be gone, with your own kind. I may sound harsh, Mr Garwin, but you should understand the reason why I'm against letting you live." Indeed she was harsh, but no-one, not even Tyler challenged her.

"I understand," Reid replied calmly, who had now removed his hand from Tyler's and stared right at Elena.

"Yeah I know I'm a danger to everyone. The least I can do is take myself away from harming anyone. Chill, Dudette…I'm not gonna turn furry for another two nights right?" he said in mild defence.

"Relax, dude, she's just being cautious…you might be a little unpredictable at first which includes…"

Tyler said, barely having the time to finish before Reid butted in angrily.

"Unpredictable!" To which Tyler answered with;

"A short temper…and easily irritated" a sigh following.

Reid realised what he had just done, though he hadn't realised how powerful his temper had become. He placed a hand over his mouth for a moment with his eyes wide.

"Oooh, I'm sorry, yeah I see what you mean." He said with a chuckle and scratched his head. "This is gonna be, err, awkward at times. And yeah I realise I'm gonna have to be real careful…"

He trailed off with mixed thoughts.


	9. Reids' Rebirth

**Ok finally an update! This chapter is very very short. I figured that the last one was really long so ill give you folks a short one to read for now lol**

**Besides..I wanted to build a little tension. Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, same as ever.**

Reid stood in the middle of the dim woods, the sun hadn't yet set but it would soon and the blonde found himself fearing the orange glow disappearing from the sky and the approaching change he was already starting to feel.

"Does it hurt?" he asked Elena and Tyler who had chosen to accompany him for a short while.

"From what I've seen over the years, yes slightly. With vampires our hearts stop for a few minutes, but Lycans have to go through an obvious physical change. I won't lie to you Reid, but you should brace yourself. If I could make this easy for you I would, but you are going to have to go through this" Elena looked on at the pitiful teen quivering before her and Tyler like a frightened puppy.

"I'll stay while you change but I'm gonna have to go after…Yeah?" Tyler said placing a hand on Reid's shoulder and to his surprise the boy was trembling.

"Could you not just like, knock me out or something?" Reid asked in a shaky tone.

"Sorry man, I can't, you gotta do this." came Tyler's simple reply.

Feeling sickly, Reid looked down at his hands; they were shaking terribly. And there was something else too; his nails were black and continuing to grow into large claws.

"Oh God" he cried. He looked up and saw the moon shining down on him. It was as terrifying as it was beautiful. Open-mouthed, Reid's eyes turned black but this time with an orange/ yellow ring where the iris would be.

Then he felt it.

Pain seared through almost every part of his body as his metamorphosis took place. First his legs crunched awkwardly as they changed into canine ones. Then his rib-cage expanded and changed shape with loud crunches. He screamed, the pain was unbelievable.

'Just slightly' he thought as Elena's words creeping into his conscious again. Then the final painful change took place. His whole head began to expand forward; it felt like part of his face was being slowly ripped from his skull. Reid could feel his control slipping away as the transformation neared its end. Finally, fur sprouted all over his new body and large fangs glinted in the moonlight.

He then turned towards the two figures standing before him.

* * *

**So, yeah if you want then you can hit that button down there and tell me what you think smiles**

**Free cookie of your choice if you do!**


	10. Can't Train Lycans My Ass

**RAWR! Another short one. But I havnt really the time for writing long ones but the fan ficcing urges get the better of me.**

**There is a little humour in this one so I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**

Tyler was lost for words, the cries of his friend and watching the change take place had been as painful as the thing itself

"Erm, Elena, should we be leaving now?" he asked before swallowing nervously.

"Erm might be a good idea. We need to distract him first though; we wouldn't be able to out run him."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Tyler squeaked as he looked at his growling friend.

The beast was large and wolf-like but he could still see the resemblance of Reid in the form of a large blonde streak running through the black fur.

Thinking fast, Tyler slowly bent down to retrieve a large stick before throwing it, a shrug rolling off his shoulders.

"And just how is that going to save us? He's a damn Lycan!" Said Elena hurriedly.

Just as Tyler was about to answer, he watched in amazement as Reid ran after the stick.

"Oh…then perhaps it will save us…Ok; a Lycan who finds chasing after sticks amusing" she paused "That's a first."

"He's acting like a dog!" Exclaimed Tyler as Reid ran back over and dumped the stick back at his feet, panting in excitement.

"Can't train Lycans my ass"

Elena shook her head and smirked.

"You just wait boy, wait until your puppy grows up. If he doesn't turn into the beastie he should be, then he's a wuss. We better make sure that the Lycan clan don't get hold of him. He'll be an embarrassment and well, they'll probably kill him." She couldn't help but smile at Reid wanting Tyler to continually throw the stick. Then she laughed;

"So what are you gonna call him? Fluffy? Snuffles? He'll need a collar and a leader next"

"They'll kill him?...Damn it Reid nice time to turn into a wuss." Tyler said rolling his eyes before he tossed the stick again. "And I was thinking of something more along the lines of Rover" he added with a smirk.

"Hmm, I'd still say he was more a snuffles personally" replied Elena. She smiled at Tyler, who smiled back. She cuddled into him and placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Do you think we are ready for this?" she asked. "I mean you know, I'm over 200 years old but I never thought that this would happen. I never prepared myself at all. Not to mention you've only just turned 18."

A short bark could be heard from the hairy Reid, who looked at her as much to say 'how dare you' and then threw the stick at her.

"Oh sorry fluff, I've taken your master away"

Reid gave another 'woof' before Elena threw the stick and sent it flying through the air, it landing about a hundred yards from where she stood.

"you do realise we're gonna be stuck here all night?" Tyler said with a sigh as he watched the four legged Reid run after the stick again. "And don't worry…we'll be ready…in fact I am ready, I'm ready to be a dad" he reassured her. Sure he was the youngest but he often thought if himself as one of the more mature.

Again Elena smiled and felt his touch soothing.

"Haha yes I think we should go, yet I have a feeling that he won't let us, he has a rather a lot of energy"

"Is it mostly Reid in control? Or the Lycan? Because if that's Reid playing fetch with us…well…that's just disturbing" Tyler said as Reid was starting to come back to them. "No Reid…stay! We'll be back in the morning I promise and I'll leave your clothes by the tree"

The excitable hound simply sat and then lay down, his head between his paws, he then began to whine as he knew play time was over.

"Aww he's so sad his master's leaving" said Elena mockingly.

"And one problem…we can't collect him in the morning, we will be sleeping remember?"

'Ah yes' thought Tyler, that would take some getting used to; not being able to walk into sunlight without turning to ash.

"Ok then we'll get Caleb and Pogue to pick him up. That's if he's still here of course. We don't know where he might turn up"

"He will probably smell the scent of his clothes, find them familiar and travel back." Replied Elena. "Or if he turns to human form before returning here he might find his way back…but humans are never very good at getting themselves back to where they should be if they get lost."

"Bye Reid" said Tyler with a chuckle. And they left, with Reid still whining.


	11. The Morning After

**Ok, Juicy chapter with Reid humour. My fellow fan fic writer FireWiotch created the female character in this chapter, so thank you FireWiotch for the help!**

**also thank you to Valdemar for your continued support and thank you to everyone else who has reviewed and enjoyed the story. Big hugs for you all!**

**Yes, the next chapter will include one of the Underworld characters :D that's why ive been wanting to get these other ones that I've written up so I can get to the good stuff!**

* * *

The sun peered from behind a cloud causing Reid to squint in his sleep before reality started to tear him away from his dreams. I took him a few minutes to realise where he was, the cold floor causing him to shiver. With a deep breath he slowly opened his blue eyes, not to look at some random tree but another face sleeping but inches away. It was a pretty looking girl, her skin pale like porcelain and her red hair hung partially over her soft features.

"What the?..." Reid found himself whispering before the further realisation that he was naked hit him.

"Oh shit" he added thinking the worst…or best, not really sure how to take it.

* * *

Caleb walked a few steps in front of Pogue as he stepped up a hill in the woods. It was still early in the morning and they had come to find Reid. So far, they had found only his clothes where they had been left the night before.

"Oh great" Caleb had said. "He could be anywhere"

He was thinking about giving up when he caught a glimpse of pale flesh. Walking up closer he could see the tell-tale blonde hair. H could also see that the boy wasn't alone.

"Looks like our friends gonna get up to his old tricks as a fur ball too" Caleb said to Pogue who had now caught up with him.

* * *

Reid tilted his head up from the ground as he heard footsteps stop not far away, a rare blush creeping across his features.

"Um…it's not what it looks like…I don't even know her name!" he said in defence as Caleb now stared down at him, brow arched.

"What?" Pogue asked Caleb before he noticed the naked Reid and female companion. "Aw dude cover up!" following before he tossed the blonde his clothes.

"Uh-hu, yeah so is that what you say every time you get caught in this…position?" Caleb asked; he didn't believe the blonde but then again Tyler did explain his behaviour as a Lycan which was completely out character, especially for Reid. So perhaps he couldn't remember what he did…or even if he did anything at all.

Reid merely narrowed his eyes before "kiss my ass" fell from his lips as he got up to put his trousers on.

"No thank you, I'd rather kiss a camel" replied Caleb bluntly. "Just hurry up will you, you need to get back to the mansion" He looked at the girl, still sleeping on the dirt floor. "Think we should wake her?"

"Erm…I dunno" Reid said in an unsure tone, his anger disappearing. "I just woke up and she was there…so I didn't catch a name or nothin'" he added as he finished getting ready, sliding his t-shirt over his head.

Caleb thought for a second.

"Pogue, leave your jacket, she'll need something to cover up with"

"Why my jacket?...yours is bigger" Pogue protested.

"Just give her the jacket, you have 10 that look all the same, so why you complaining?" Caleb demanded the leather-loving bike rider.

"Fine…ok, ok" Pogue said sliding it off, the cold air hitting his bare arms like a sack of hammers. "But you do realise I'm gonna be f-freezing." He said through gritted teeth as he left his jacket by the girl. It was his own fault for wearing tank tops though.

Caleb smirked at that statement.

"We'll be heading back to the car in a moment"

"Good" Pogue shivered as he turned away to get a head start.

"Do we just leave her?" Reid asked, looking down at the girls' petite form.

"We don't know her; it'll look suspicious if someone sees her in the scar with us. Besides she probably knows her way back home…"

Caleb thought for a second; why was she naked? Where was her clothes? What was she doing here?

"You don't suppose she's Lycan too?

Reid shrugged, his eyes still not moving from her still form. Zipping up his hoodie, the blonde eventually started stepping towards her. Lycans could recognise their kind couldn't they? It was worth giving it a shot. Pretending to just be placing the jacket over her, he honed in on his heightened senses, lightly smelling her. She was a Lycan.

"Yeah she is one." He finally said turning back to his friend.

After Reid walked passed him, Caleb remained on the spot, glancing at the girl and then back to Reid.

"Did you just smell her?"

"No?" Reid said, suddenly a little embarrassed. He didn't mind getting hairy once a month but when his wolf traits followed him in human form; he wasn't going to be happy.

"I say we bring her back with us"

Caleb sighed.

"Ok bring her then, I haven't the patience to argue, I had to drag my ass outta bed too early for you this morning."

"Sorry." Reid mumbled as picked the girl up, making sure to cover certain areas.

* * *

Once they were back at Caleb's; Reid had chosen one of the many unused rooms in which to put his new sleeping lady friend.

He felt completely different to that night he was bitten. Instead of feeling weak from blood loss he was now stronger and more alert. There was no doubt it was due to the fact that he was now a Lycan.

The shock from his family had been like a slap in the face in the middle of winter, but Reid was sure they would eventually understand. They had reacted in a similar way Tyler's family had; they knew something the Sons of Ipswich didn't.

Reid lay in the borrowed bed late in the afternoon. He would turn again tonight so wanted to get some rest before heading off towards the forest.

He had briefly seen Tyler earlier on hovering around the corridors looking bored and carrying a pouch of fake blood. When the young vamp smelt his presence he turned and began to snicker. When Reid asked what was so funny, Tyler only walked hurriedly back into his and Elena's room, shutting the door and laughing insanely.

'What did I do last night?' Reid had thought.

Returning his thoughts to the present, Reid turned to the female still sleeping with her back to him.

Suddenly tiredness began to overcome him and his thoughts were lost.

* * *

Layla opened her eyes slowly. She could tell her prize was sleeping now. 'perfect' she thought, a wicked smile spreading across her face.

She then remembered her task and her smile faded. She didn't like what she was about to do but she needed the vial. Reaching into her mouth she searched for the thread attached to one of her molars. Finding it and releasing it from the tooth she pulled. As the vial slowly came up her throat she gagged. She wished there had been another way but the elders had commanded her to comply with their way.

Eventually the small vial slipped out and hit the bed. She turned to the boy to see if he had been awoken. He hadn't.

'sleeping like a baby' she thought.

Taking the vial, Layla removed the top and hovered over the 'puppy' as she thought of him. She picked up his hand and caused one of her finger nails to extend into a claw. She pierced his index finger and let the blood flow into the vial. Once full, the lid was replaced and she sucked on the boys pierced finger, watching him sleep at the same time.

After carrying out this act she quickly found something to wear. The boys' clothing was off bar his underwear and was on the bedroom floor, including his gloves and the leather jacket she was covered with earlier. Once dressed, she placed the vial into the jacket pocket and ran towards the window. She looked back at the blonde and smiled; during her night out and his first night as a Lycan, they had gotten along well and she had taken a liking to him.

"We will meet again soon" she whispered.

Opening the window she leapt out landing in a crouched position on the gravel path. Without looking back, she ran into the forest, where they would be waiting for her return.

* * *

Reid awoke with a start as the breeze tickled his face. Getting up slowly he went over to the open window. It was getting dark and he knew he should get going.

'Wait a second' he thought. He never opened the window. He snapped his head to the bed. The girl was gone and so was his clothes.

"Shit!" he said to himself and ran out of the room.

Elena was walking past his room at the time and he only realised that he was wearing only his underwear when Elena raised her hands up to block out the sight.

"Your not hairy yet, Reid. Your underwear leaves not a lot to the imagination."

In a calm situation, Reid would have replied with something like; 'Oh come on baby girl, don't deny yourself a nice hunk of meat', but due to his panic and not to mention Elena was Tyler's woman, he simply ignored the comment.

"Have you seen that girl?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Ow, get off" said Elena shoving herself away from Reid.

"The one you brought back? No I thought she was with you."

Reid let out a frustrated cry and ran downstairs towards the main lounge. On the way he passed Pogue, who only shouted:

"Dude, do you have _any_ modesty?"

The practically naked blonde continued to run and reached the lounge. Once inside he saw Caleb with his mother. Reid suddenly felt rather embarrassed.

"Oh, um, Mrs Danvers, hey." he said trying to cover himself. He looked nervously at Caleb and then back to his mother, then back to Caleb.

"Hey Reid" said Caleb, almost laughing.

"Not to worry Mr Garwin" spoke up Caleb's mother and getting up from her chair. She walked towards Reid. "I used to change your diper when I baby sat you a couple of times, so its nothing I haven't seen before."

She smiled and left the room.

Caleb started to snicker.

"Hey, she wiped your ass too!" Reid exclaimed. Caleb raised his hands in mock defence.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Have you seen the girl we brought back? I woke up and the window was open and she was gone."

"She probably woke up, got scared and a runner. I wouldn't worry" Caleb reassured Reid.

"Yeah so scared she stole my clothes! Gloves and all" Reid said bitterly, waving his fingers at Caleb who only snickered again.

"Well it's not like you'll be needing them tonight anyway. Come on we better go. I'll drive you to a good spot." Caleb picked up his car keys and as he did so, a leather-clad Tyler walked in holding a camcorder to his face.

"and as we see here viewers, it is probably best that he gets hairy, for the sight we see now will scare even the toughest Lycans." Tyler commented like a T.V show host.

"Tyler, Fuck off" whined Reid.

"oooh, Feisty, ladies and gentlemen and he hasn't turned yet! But I forgot!, our friend here likes to play fetch…hardly a comparison".

"Dude will you fuck off!" Reid cried, making a swipe at the camera, but in a flash he realised that Tyler was gone.

"Hey fluff, up here!" came Tyler's voice. Reid looked up. Tyler had attached himself to the ceiling where he and his camera were safe. He still had the camera up to his face and watched Reid through the view finder. Tyler grinned deeply and waved at Reid, who sighed.

"Tyler, what are you doing?"

"Recording you, dumbass"

"Well I can see that Captain Obvious"

"I just wanna record your little escapades as a Lycan. It's rather entertaining if I do say so myself" Said Tyler in a mock English accent.

"You'll pay for this!" said Reid, fuming. "And what do you mean, 'I like to play fetch'?"

"Well, turns out that you're not the big scary toothy thing you should be" Informed Tyler. "…Well, you're big…and toothy…but not scary"

"Oh great" Reid thought and exited the room to gather some more clothes.


	12. The Resurrection

**Woop! Here it is, finally an original Underworld character enters! I've been waiting ages for this! Eventually there will be more characters coming in. But for now enjoy and press that little review button at the bottom :)**

**Again thanks to Valdemar and this chapter will answer your questions! Also thanks to Asphodel Oakburt for support! Have a BIG cookie:D**

It was almost midnight and the moon would soon show itself through the clouds. The forest was the ideal location to disguise the bunker that was now used as a safe house for Lycans and their most prized possession.

The last ingredient needed for this night was safely in the hands of the Lycan elders; Layla had delivered that final ingredient and was now stood with her group around the alter in her Lycan form. Some others had also turned, but some still remained in human form.

Those students that had been 'harvested' from the party three nights ago who had survived the Lycan virus were screaming. They were turning for the second night and were begging to be let out of their cages.

Some of the Lycans in human form came out of a side room carrying the limp form. Lycan elders followed, with one holding the vial.

Layla watched as the prepared body was lowered onto the marble alter. She was amazed by how well preserved the body had been kept. It had been months since he had died and it had taken this long for the blood to be purified from the liquid silver that had killed him. Now that he was cleansed, the only thing needed was the blood of Reid Garwin. The blood alone which possessed the power to bring the dead Lycan back; magic and the Lycan virus, which had been given to Reid by an elder, Dorian, who was able to control the memories he was to pass on through the bite.

Lycans began to roar or cheer but were quickly silenced when Dorian raised his hands. His wise, green eyes scanned the room before he spoke.

"We all know why we are here. It is our last and only hope to give life back to our great leader; his life, which was taken so coldly from him."

He raised the vial of blood.

"This my friends is from one of the Sons of Ipswich, who is now one of us, but it will mean war with the vampires as another son is tainted with their virus. We need this to work now more than ever."

With that, Dorian opened the vial and dropped the blood into the several bullet-hole wounds on the body and the last few drops of blood were poured into the mouth.

And then, they waited.

* * *

_Out of the blackness suddenly came electrifying memories. A little boy about thirteen going to camp; three others with him inside an old cabin; an old man stands near a coal fire. He says his name is Gorman and tells them about power they will inherit; tells them their history…a lost bloodline. The memory blurs and the blonde boy is seen again, but at the age of around 17. His friends look worried; they talk about the fifth missing line; he was frustrated, didn't know what to do. The memory blurred again and he is not much older. On his knees screaming; beams of light strike his chest, his powers grow and it can be felt. Another memory change and the blonde is now at a party. His friend is a vampire and is feeding. They go outside and the Lycans attack. A female vampire fights with the blondes' friend. The blonde is bitten and the memory fades again. Reid is his name, he awakens and walks into a room with other people, including the vampire friend and female. Reid is told she is pregnant. The memory changes; it is Reid's turning and the Lycan takes over; power fills every nerve like liquid fire, heart begins to beat and lungs inflate with air._

It was then, that Lucian opened his eyes.

* * *

Reid had wanted to play fetch with Tyler again tonight, and Tyler had only agreed so that Elena could record it. After they left, Reid's human conscious began to take control and soon he was aware of what he was doing.

Suddenly, he caught a scent in his nose. It was Lycan and not far from where he now stood. There was more than one and he could feel euphoria mixed in there too.

* * *

"It worked!" Dorian said as Lucian took his first breath. His eyes were wide with puzzlement as they focused and took in his surroundings.

Dorian leaned over him to check that everything was fine.

"My lord, you must rest now, we have food for you. It has been many months since you died and you will be weak.

Lucian sat up quickly and breathed hard, trying to get the oxygen running through his body once again.

"Where am I? Whose memories have I been given? They are filled with such…such wonders"

"My lord you have been given the blood of Reid Garwin. He is one of the Sons of Ipswich. They are warlock's sir, we were sworn to secrecy by their families many, many years ago and we made a truce not to fight or to be involved with one another. We believe the vampires did too, of course they wouldn't want anything to do with another species."

"So I am in Ipswich I take it?"

"Yes, my lord"

Lucian stood and stumbled a little.

"Sir you must rest"

"I have been resting for the past few months, as you say." He said, though weak his commanding voice still remained.

"I must meet this Mr Garwin." He looked round and saw the other Lycans standing watching him. Distant cries of the new Lycans could be heard still and the moon shone down through a narrow window.

"It seems you have quite a coven here, Dorian" Lucian turned to the elder. "It has been many years since we last met, old friend" and he took the Lycan into his arms.

"Yes, my lord indeed it has. We were very upset to hear of your death and we knew we had to bring you back. Using the blood of an Ipswich son was the only way to guarantee your revival."

"It is appreciated. I would like to see how the Hybrid turned out. What do you know of his whereabouts?"

"Not much, sir. We know that he survived and the vampire Selene slaughtered Victor. Afterwards Markus was awoken by mistake and killed Kraven…as I'm sure you'd be pleased to know."

"Not really. I was hoping to kill the bastard myself."

"I understand, my lord."

"Is Markus still awake?"

"No, sir, he's dead sir. Killed by Selene also. The Hybrid killed William."

"William was awoken?" asked Lucian suddenly

"Yes. It was Markus's plan to mix races and create a whole new world of hybrids"

"We need to track them down. I must meet with Selene once more. She seems to be the only vampire that actually makes any sense."

Lucian then caught a scent, it was familiar and it was Lycan. Reid Garwin was close.

* * *

Reid spotted the bunker and began to walk over to it. He took only a few steps before a large yet skinny Lycan dropped in front of him, teeth snarling. Reid reacted and snarled back, preparing himself for a fight.

It was then that the other Lycan stopped and began to change back into human form. He was dressed in only a black piece of material round his middle and had long, wavy brown hair and the darkest of eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr Garwin. My name is Lucian and I am not going to hurt you"

Reid stared and watched this 'Lucian' walk towards him.

"I understand you've just become a Lycan, so I know you can't control when you change back. But I can help you. Imagine all that rage you feel, well imagine your fist grabbing it and crunching it into a tiny little ball…easy to control and easy to hide away.

Reid did as he was told and already began to feel calmer. He kept this eyes closed as his body began to resume its normal human shape. Eventually the transformation was complete and he was left naked in the cold night air, turning his eyes black to help him see in the dark.

"How do you know my name?" Reid asked and began to shiver.

"Your blood" Lucian said simply.

"What about my blood?" asked Reid a little confused.

"Your blood was given to me to bring me back from the dead. And I must say, thank you for your co-operation. Without you I would still be a blue corpse." Lucian smiled and to Reid he was threatening, so kept his distance.

"How did you get my blood?"

"Well, remember your little red headed lady friend? From your memories that are coming through I gather it must have been her that collected the blood from you somehow."

Reid stood there trying to take it all in. That girl must have taken his blood while he was sleeping. 'Bitch' he thought bitterly.

"Come now! You must be freezing. I know I am" called Lucian and he held out his hand to beckon Reid towards him. When Reid paused a second Lucian lowered his hand and sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mr Garwin. You are one of us now. Please come inside where it's warm."

Slowly Reid moved forward, trying to cover his privates. As they were approaching the bunker entrance, Dorian came out with a robe and wrapped it around Reid.

"Mr Garwin, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Dorian and I…well I was the one who bit you."

Reid didn't know how to reply to this exactly, so simply said, "Oh, right. Thanks."

He was led inside and the bunker door was closed.

* * *

So yes, go and push that review button, Lucian wants you to... 


End file.
